Remembering the Past
by JCthewriter
Summary: Luigi's in another interview with the pushy Darcy Urban...What will happen when he reveals him and his brother's childhood past to the public? R &R! :)


**Something that came into my mind during my 1st period class during school...NOT an assignment. This is ****the ****most boring class out of all of them...So, I wrote while the teacher was talking...:P **

**Enjoy! Ps, Luigi is in another interview! :D It's somewhat a sequel to **_**Bully; **_**another story I wrote a while back. The number you read them in doesn't matter. I kept the name of the same interviewer cuz I felt like it.**

**Yaaaa, I did my research...xD**

* * *

**Luigi: **

I made my way again onto the stage as a bunch of people clapped and cheered. I saw Darcy waiting with a smile on her face. Hopefully this doesn't turn out like the result of last time's interview. **(**_**Bully **_**reference; on my page)**, this time Mario wasn't with me; it was just myself. Not that I mind it, but it can become nerve-racking. Darcy hugged me and gestured me to sit down,

"So, hi! How are you doing?" she asks,

"Good! You?" I smile,

"Fantastic, now, that was an awesome entrance you just had there...Do you always do that?" she questions already,

"No, no, not really. I had chocolate before this, so, I'm wired." I chuckled and this had some laughs from the audience.

"I see, so, you're from Italy?" Darcy grins,

"Yeah." I said, nodding slightly, looking at the audience. Some people cheered and clapped.

"What part?"

"Uh, Rome." More clapping and cheering...She smiled the crowd,

"So, you were born there? Then moved to the U.S, and then Brooklyn is where everything happened?" I nodded,

"Yup!"

"So, of course you've visited the Leaning Tower of Pizza?" I laughed at her way of saying it, and I knew she was just messing around, too.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I visited the Leaning Tower of _Pisa._" I corrected,

"Is there a certain way to say it in Italian?" Darcy asks deeply interested,

"Yeah; Torre pendente di Pisa." I recited in Italian, my accent creeping in. Normally, most interviews the Mushroom Kingdom will watch, so, that had to mean my brother was.

"So, judging by that you can speak Italian fluently?" Darcy wondered, curious about my nationality.

"Eh, yeah, but over the years I forgot a lot of it. I used to be able to recite _anything _in Italian but now, if someone asks me to say something, I have to really think."

"Okay, so, if I ask you how to say 'I didn't pay my car insurance', you could say it?" Darcy teases, followed by several laughs by the audience.

"Oh! What's sad it that I _do _know how to say that...Non ho pagato la mia assicurazione auto." A lot of people started to clap and cheer again. I even chuckled myself,

"I should remember to say that to my car dealer..." Darcy mutters, "Anyways, have you ever visited Italy again?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! It's one of my favorite vacation spots; definitely! I just there last year."

"Oh really? What part?"

"Um, the coast of Naples. Very pretty, there!"

"I'll have to arrange a trip to go there."

"I highly recommend the area, mhmm!" I nodded,

"So, do you think you know more Italian than your brother?"

"Ha-ha, I actually wouldn't know! But he does happen to speak it more often than I do." I shrugged,

"So, moving on, what was your life like growing up in Brooklyn?" Darcy asks, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Uh, it really wasn't as great as people would think. You have to remember this was before electronics, Ipads, and all the fancy stuff you see today."

"What are some things you did for fun? Care to give some details?" She says looking extremely interested. This is one thing Mario and I kept to each other for years, we really didn't like to talk about it. No one should. Only very close friends know about it, but I guess I'll be revealing it after all.

"We were always outside, playing baseball or at the local arcade. I believe it is a deli now, so I've heard." I started to fidget in my chair a little bit; my leg starts to shake, and I rub my hands together constantly. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad.

"Like, what part of Brooklyn did you live in?"

"Um, well, that's the thing. We were kind of I guess you could 'nomads'. We wandered about the streets; but it wasn't very safe."

"What do you mean 'safe'?"

"For example, it wasn't a safe part of the city. No, it wasn't the Hood or anything like that but we were around a lot of 'scoring' people a lot...There were mostly drug users or anything related to that. Let's just say we were _really _good at Hide-and-Seek." This was followed by some chuckles from the audience.

"You stayed hidden? Why? Where were your parents?" Darcy just loves cutting right through me doesn't she?

"Yes, we stayed hidden..." I started to shake a bit, wondering if Mario was even watching at all? "Our parents were uh, they didn't last very long."

"Be more specific." Darcy rambles on,

"Ugh, if I must. My mom died after I was born and my dad left us when we were 10." I then heard numerous gasps fill the room, and 'aww's'. There really isn't a need for sympathy.

"What?! Why did your dad leave you?" Darcy was completely shocked; the normal reaction. You see, the reason why we don't tell anyone about this is because the paparazzi would be all over us. Let's not forget the press, and constant interviews, as if we don't have enough already. If you were in mine or Mario's position, what would you do? Most likely not tell anyone would be my answer.

"He...Left us for another women."

"In the streets of Brooklyn? _Alone_?" Darcy's jaw dropped, her eyes were wide, I can't imagine how angry Mario has to be right now. I don't blame him, but what was I supposed to say? Lie? Yeah, but I'm not very good at it. And this is Darcy, she very pushy...

"Yess..." I trailed on, hoping to drop the topic.

"And you were only 10 years old? That's pretty absurd, I'm sorry about that." Darcy frowns a little, her eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry too." I looked down at the ground at my shoes, then back at Darcy.

"Well, we will continue after the break, folks." There was a slight pause then some random music came on and I walked off stage. That was our cue that the cameras were off; that it wasn't live anymore. I walked out of the building for a second and I felt someone behind me.

"Luigi?" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned to see my brother, Mario. I didn't know he was here! What the hell!?

"Mario! I'm sorry, what was I supposed to say? You know Darcy, and how she is! Remember last time!? She cut right through me! What gives her the right to tear up my life?" I'm talking really fast; scared that he'd be mad. He knows that I know better not to speak of it. He had a very serious look on his face, "Mario I'm sorry! It slipped- He held up his hand; telling me to shut up.

"It's fine, Luigi, just be careful it seems that you forget this is live. Mario sighs, he looked disappointed in me. And that's even worse than being mad!

"You don't sound like it's okay." I frown, his blue eyes were hard for a minute then they softened. "I don't understand why we've kept this all these years. I mean, someone would eventually find out, right?" I rambled on. Mario shook his head, _oh, Luigi there's so much more to the story than what I've already told you... _He mentally sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"Luigi, it's complicated... The rest of the story is so complicated still to this day I don't even understand. Just trust me that it is okay, I'm not upset with you either Bro."

"I just don't understand why everything bad happens at the _worst _times?" I leaned against the wall, forgetting that I'm on break for an interview. Until the producer came out and said,

"Luigi! We need you on in five, let's go!" I nodded and followed him into the backstage area again. Mario trailing behind me,

"Bro, I don't know why terrible things happen to us sometimes. But I have to believe that something _good _is going to come out of it." **("God causes all things to happen for a reason, and believe that something good will come out it."- Unknown)**

"That's good to know, Mario. Wish me luck." I say about to hop up on stage again, as he smiled lightly.  
The director started counting down as I quickly got back in my seat. Readying myself as I talked to Darcy, then the director said,

"And... you're live!" That was Darcy's cue to start talking again; I sat up a bit in my chair. I saw Mario out of the corner of my eye sit down in the first row. His eyes gave away assurance; it's funny how we can communicate with one another just by meeting eyes.

"Welcome back, folks! I'm Darcy Urban and here with one of the Mushroom Kingdom's heroes; Luigi Hamilton!" Darcy greets with a smile.  
The crowd started to cheer and clap while I waved, "Now, I think I'm done with all of the questions. Anyone in the audience have a question for Luigi?" I kind of just sat there wondering when I could leave, normally, when people start asking questions they just go ahead. As if they no nothing, as if they everything about me. In reality, they don't. A bunch of people's hands rose up and people started saying, 'Me! Me!'. Darcy pointed to one of them, and that person stood up. It was girl with blonde hair, and green eyes, supposedly named Melody. Also Darcy's sister-in-law.

"Hi! So, I was wondering.. How long does it take you to train each week?" She was referring to my gymnastics, I get this question a lot. I held my microphone a bit higher and said,

"Well, each day is different but each class is about two hours long. So, if you multiply that by seven; nine counting weekends, also an hour of homework..I'd say about 19 hours a week, or if it's just within a week about 14." Melody's eyes widened a bit as she sat back down, and all the hands flew up again. Darcy had let me pick this time, and I picked out a guy in a blue sweatshirt. He rose and said,

"How hard-core is the conditioning? Are the guys there nice?" Another gymnastics question...,

"It's pretty rough, and difficult," I sighed, "and, the guys are like my other family; we're really tight. We're also pretty awesome at pranking the girls." Some of the people laughed, the dude who asked the question sat down. Next, a girl rose and leaned against the seat in front of her,

"Are you dating Daisy?" Ha-ha, that's _so _funny...

"Yes." I said nodding. The boy next to her rose and waited for the audience to quiet down for a second before speaking. I took a quick glance at Mario; who was still sitting in the first row. He shrugged, a sign for me to just keep answering. The guy said,

"Hey, so, this crossed my mind, how good are you at stand-up comedy?" That's an unusual question,

"Not very good, but I guess I'm funny...From what I hear." The kid nodded and sat back down, then as soon as a girl was about to stand, a boy stood up. They seemed to be siblings because they gave each other that famous 'Death Glare'. We all know that face, right? The girl rolled her eyes and sat back down, and the boy stood up a bit taller. I guess he's the older one...Not to forget to mention that the two look alike.

"So, uh, hi. My mind was wandering a few moments ago and I decided to ask this; if you could have any super power, what would it be?" Ohh, I love these questions!

"Probably to be invisible, so, I can sneak up on people. Or so I can be in the room and listen to a conversation without anyone knowing I'm there. Yup, that would be awesome." Some of the audience laughed again, I grinned a little. It seemed that the girl who originally stood up had forgotten her question because someone else took her place. This time another guy stood up, a bit shady looking and bored to death.

"Hey, I don't want to offend you but, wouldn't your mom's death be your fault?" Most of the audience gasped and turned towards him. I looked at Mario for help, he had a supreme look of surprise on his face. Once I realized he was not going to help, I chuckled dryly,

"Ha-ha...What?" I looked at the guy,

"I meant, that if you were never born wouldn't your mom have lived? And your dad would have never left? Technically speaking, your mom's death was your fault. Concluding that if you were never born, your mom would have lived and your dad would've never left, and your brother's life could be lived to his fullest." My jaw dropped slightly, _he's seriously is allowed to say that to me? _I thought snidely, _he has the freaking nerve to tell me that my mom's death is __my __fault?_ _How so? _Now that I think about it...It really wouldn't change anything if I died now, would it? No. I looked at Mario again, he was just staring off into space. I guess I was on my own for this, how do you respond to someone who tells you your mom's death was your fault? You know, the other day it had crossed my mind at what it would be like to never have been born? Or if I had died, what my friends' lives would be like? They'd probably never change, Mario just wouldn't have a brother and I would've never existed. But besides that, what do I freaking say!?

"Ex-excuse me?" I trembled,

"I'm just stating the obvious." Darcy interrupted us before anything got out of hand,

"That's all the time we have folks, join me next time!" The director gave her a cue that we were off the air and the audience was still clapping. I quickly out of my seat and walked off stage and went out the back door again. I started to tear up, maybe the guy was right? I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Luigi?" It was Mario, I had forgotten that he had heard that whole thing. I looked down a bit at him, "Are you okay?"

"No, that guy told me it's my fault! What if he's right, Mario?" I started to cry silently,

"Luigi! It's _not _your fault! Not yours, not mine, it's no ones!" Mario seemed a bit upset, it was obvious he could tell I couldn't help but cry. His hand was still on my shoulder, "Bro, there's something else I don't I've mentioned. You know how she died because of heart failure?" I nodded slightly, wiping a stray tear. "She was sick even _before _you were born, or me."

"But still she died after I was born! If I never was born she would've lived, and dad would've never left! Right?!" I spoke quickly, regretting that I mentioned anything about my past to Darcy. Mario was silent for a second and then shook his head,

"No. Not all, Luigi, she...She would've died anyways because the disease was spread all about herself. Her and dad were always fighting, and eventually they were going to get divorced. See? Nothing is your fault, it all happened ironically."

"How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" I asked him, the tears drying up on my face.

"Luigi, it was because I didn't want to freak out." We started to walk back to the house, until Mario broke the silence. "Luigi, mom told me before she died that she wanted me to tell you that she would want to you live your life to the fullest. Not to be feeling like it's your own fault, this what she said. Her own words, she wanted both of us to live the fullest. She loved you Luigi, she loved me too. I made a promise still to this day I keep that I'd take care of you, and I plan to keep it this way."

* * *

**Phew! Finally! My computer crashed like, twice and it was so freaking ridiculous! I lost the document but luckily I saved it to a flash drive. Please review! Remember, ****constructive ****criticism only! **

**~Jax :) **

**Btw, the two references are two stories that are on my page: ****_Bully _****(another interview), ****_Everything Has Changed _****(Where Mario and Luigi's past life is finally revealed)**


End file.
